


Interval

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Dry Humping, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: “You’re shaking like a leaf,” Molly said. “May I come in?”





	Interval

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL READY FOR WINTER 'CAUSE I KNOW I AM
> 
> Caleb is a trans man in this fic and I use feminine-coded language to describe his genitals.

The leaves changed color late that year.  The transition from sweltering summer to frigid winter seemed to last only a couple of weeks; one night Caleb slept comfortably as a cool breeze whispered through the trees, and the next he was bundled up in every piece of clothing he owned as his nose went numb from the cold. 

Caleb had been wide awake for most of the night, curled up into a ball as he shivered.  He had only his bedroll to cover him; he had sacrificed his own blankets to keep Nott warm.  His ears perked at the sounds of hushed voices, the quick exchange of words letting him know that the first watch was over.  He had his back turned to Mollymauk when the tiefling returned to the bedroll beside Caleb’s. 

Caleb wished that Molly was closer.  It was a completely justifiable desire; Mollymauk was  _ warm _ .  Caleb bet that Molly would have no trouble falling asleep, so Caleb was surprised when heard movement behind him and footsteps approaching.  He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s alright, Caleb, it’s just me,” Molly said, his voice low and very close. 

“Molly,” Caleb whispered, turning his head to look behind him.  Molly was silhouetted against the dim light from the dying campfire.  “What’s going on?” 

“You looked cold,” Molly explained, simply.  He had hauled his blankets over and was crouched beside Caleb, looking at him expectantly. 

“No, I….ah, I am fine,” Caleb lied, but his chattering teeth betrayed him.  All he wanted was a warm corner in some tavern to curl up in.  He would give the up weighted comfort of his bedroll for a breath of air that did not make his lungs ache. 

“You’re shaking like a leaf,” Molly said.  “May I come in?” 

Caleb thought for a moment.  There was no argument in his mind that outweighed his desire to stop shaking.  He lifted the corner of the bedroll, hissing as cold air rushed in against his back. 

After draping his blankets over Caleb, Molly crawled under the covers and pressed his chest to Caleb’s back.  He rested his chin on top of Caleb’s head and wrapped his arm around Caleb’s waist, holding him snug against Molly’s chest.  

“Is this alright?” Molly asked.  Caleb shivered when he felt Molly’s chest rumble.  Molly was indeed warm.  In a matter of minutes, Caleb’s shaking subsided and his sore muscles relaxed. 

“ _ Ja, _ it is….nice, actually,” Caleb sighed, reluctance draining from his voice as he melted against Mollymauk. 

“Thought so,” Molly chuckled, curling his tail around Caleb’s ankle.  “Close your eyes, sweetheart.  Get some sleep.” 

“You, too,” Caleb said, but his eyes stayed wide open. 

Caleb’s mind focused on the tail squeezing his calf.  He wondered if it was intentional, or if Molly’s tail truly had a mind of its own.  Did it mean something in tiefling culture? Was it a reflex or a grounding technique?  The questions multiplied inside Caleb’s head, causing a terrible racket.  Caleb sighed frustratedly; he was just as awake as he had been before. 

At least he was warm.  Perhaps he was even too warm.  A low heat simmered in Caleb’s abdomen and traveled down, down between his legs.  Caleb grimaced as he recalled the plot of one of Jester’s romance novels, where two travelers huddled together for body warmth.  Caleb would not become the protagonist of a shitty smut book.  He would not. 

When Molly’s hand shifted against his ribs, Caleb gasped and trembled.  

“Sorry,” Molly murmured, resting his hand on Caleb’s hip. 

Caleb felt Molly’s breath, a warm puff of air, tickle the back of his neck. 

“It is alright,” Caleb replied.  He squeezed his eyes shut and begged his body to calm down.  Molly was not helping in the slightest.  He gave Caleb’s hip a squeeze, perhaps gauging Caleb’s reaction. 

“You can touch, if you want to,” Caleb whispered.  Not even the chill in the air could cool his burning cheeks. 

For reasons unknown, Caleb covered Molly’s hand with his own and moved it over Caleb’s stomach.  Molly purred happily as Caleb lead his hand further south.  Molly parted Caleb’s coat and dragged his claws over Caleb’s shirt, causing the wizard’s skin to prickle pleasantly. 

Caleb was not proud of how quickly it took for Molly to weaken Caleb’s knees but he was too tired to fight it now.  He parted his knees and placed Molly’s hand over the mound between his legs. 

Caleb dropped his hand and allowed Molly’s hand to moved independently, yielding to Molly’s touch and encouraging him to continue.  Molly wedged his fingers between Caleb’s thighs and curled them against Caleb’s crotch, over his trousers that had already begun to dampen with want.  Caleb rubbed himself against the curious hand, sighting softly as warmth spread outwards from his core and down his inner thighs. 

Caleb sucked in a breath when Molly found Caleb’s erect clit and rolled it between two fingers.  Before Caleb realized what he was doing, he had instinctively pressed his ass against Molly’s crotch.  He felt the faint outline of Molly’s hardening cock through the thick fabric of his coat.  Although his embarrassment nearly paralyzed him, Caleb found comfort in the fact that he was not the only one getting aroused from this. 

Caleb struggled to shed his coat and wriggled out of it with Molly’s help.  With the heat rising between them, he did not need the extra layer of warmth.  Once the garment was out of the way, Molly began grinding his cock on Caleb’s ass while Caleb rubbed against Molly in slow circles.  Molly found the cleft of Caleb’s ass through their pesky clothing and nested his cock between it. 

Oh, gods, it had been too long since Caleb had felt the eager touch of another or the closeness of a body writhing against his own.  Driven by lust, Caleb turned his head to press his mouth to Molly’s.  They shared a deep, wet kiss, where Molly dared to moan loudly into Caleb’s open mouth.  Caleb pulled away instantly and glared at his partner. 

“Do not make a sound,” Caleb whispered, baring his teeth, “Or I will kick you out into the cold.” 

Molly huffed, but obediently fell silent.  He pressed his lips to Caleb’s neck and sucked the flesh between his teeth and nothing more.  Caleb braced himself for the dull pain of a bite or the sharp impact of fangs, but Molly simply worried the skin between his teeth as if he was using it to keep himself quiet. 

The more Molly teased, the more Caleb grew impatient.  He one-handedly unfastened his trousers and allowed Molly’s hand to slip inside, past Caleb’s underwear.  Caleb sighed heavily through his nose when Molly’s warm fingers glided over his wet pussy, coating his fingers in precum that he spread over Caleb’s clit.  Molly rubbed his middle finger in circles around the hard nub, making Caleb tense and arch his back. 

Molly chuckled softly in response.  His fingers traveled lower, tracing the outline of Caleb’s lips and dragging his finger up the slit.  Caleb felt like his skin was on fire, like he would burn up if Molly did not properly touch him soon. He grabbed Molly’s wrist and held it in place, pressing down on the back of his hand until Molly took the hint and slipped two fingers inside.  Caleb chased Molly’s touch with a thrust of his hips and an accompanying gasp. He clasped a hand over his own mouth, suddenly realizing how difficult it was not to whimper with Molly’s long fingers buried deep inside him. 

Molly had heeded Caleb’s empty threat and had not made a sound, distracting himself with the expanse of sweaty skin from Caleb’s collarbone to his sensitive earlobe.  He continued to hump Caleb’s ass while driving his fingers in and out of Caleb’s pussy.  Caleb bit down on his fist to keep himself from moaning when Molly added a third finger, stretching him wide. 

Molly must have been three knuckles deep to be able to hit the spot that made Caleb’s eyes roll back in his head.  The limited things he could see in the darkness dissipated into bursts of color behind his eyelids as Molly curled his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside. 

Caleb squeezed his legs shut, trapping Molly’s hand between them as Caleb thrashed under the blankets.  Molly tried to hold him steady, whispering nonsense in his ear and shushing him as little noises got caught in his throat.  He was overcome with so much emotion and gratitude for the man in his bed that the closer Caleb got to orgasm, the more he needed to please Molly, too, to make him cum and stain his pants the same way Caleb’s were already ruined. 

Caleb reached behind him, fumbled with the drawstrings of Molly’s trousers and shoved his hand down the front to grip Molly’s leaking cock.  Molly purred loudly in Caleb’s ear, appreciative but determined to finish what he had started. 

It only took a few rough strokes to bring Molly off, just in time for Caleb to peak.  Caleb tightened his grip around Molly’s cock as Caleb went rigid and came hard on Molly’s fingers.  Molly bucked his hips, thrusting into Caleb’s fist as he soiled his underwear with sticky cum.  They lay heaving against each other, breathless and sticky with sweat and cum. 

Caleb rolled onto his back.  The cool air felt refreshing against his damp forehead.  He wanted to throw off a layer or two of blankets, but his arms were too tired to move.  He dared to look at Molly, who was merely a shadowy outline under the shadow of night, but Caleb could feel Molly smiling when Molly kissed him.  

“Warm now?” Molly asked. 

“ _ Ja _ ,” Caleb said, shyly bowing his head, “Very warm.  You are—that was—”

“Shh,” Molly cooed, fixing the disheveled blankets and pulling them up to Caleb’s chin.  “Get some sleep, sweetheart. I’ll have someone cover watch for you.” 

“You don’t have to—” Caleb protested, trying to sit up before Molly laid a firm hand over Caleb’s chest. 

“Caleb.” 

All Molly had to do was say Caleb’s name to strip Caleb of his argument.  He was slipping fast into the realm of sleep. 

“Thank you, Molly,” Caleb murmured. 

Molly did not reply.  He settled against Caleb and got comfortable, throwing a knee over Caleb’s legs and an arm over Caleb’s chest.  Caleb turned his head for one last kiss before he drifted off to sleep, comforted by the pressure of limbs and blankets and warmer than he ever remembered being, inside and out. 


End file.
